NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 3
Archive of Community Portal Talk (year 2008 - 2009). __TOC__ NWN2 PW Admin Libray Just wanted to say Hello. I am going to be trying to add some content related to PW Admins, and the running of a PW along with a few other PW admins. I'll probably be asking a few questions if i can't figure out how to do it properly. I'm hoping this content can get it's own section on the front page after i get a good number of articles up-going for the name of the PW Admin Roundtable Library. I'm on the dev team of www.DungeonEternal.com and i'm going to be putting information we've collected over the years up for general consumption. I've also got quite a few other admins interested in helping on this from the NWN2 PW Admin Roundtable. Pain 04:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Got it started at the following address with most of the text i've been accumulating, i've got some things that most likely overlap with other sections. I'd like these articles to have some sort of common header soas to enable navigation inside of them. ( users might get lost i'm thinking and not find the TOC style page all of this is within. ) I've put everything (or am putting it) into the new category "PW Admin". It seems i've got some admins interested in storing their scripts here as well, and i'm hoping i can share a section with your scripts --admin library scripts perhaps -- that contains the scripts relevant to PW's. I still have to upload photos, and get the other admins to verify and correct what i've written. http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/PW_Admin_Roundtable_Library Pain 10:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Custom skin, and main page changes. Hi all, I've worked on a suggested custom Monaco skin. To see it, just visit this link. Admins, to change it edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css, It's based on Pain's work, so hopefully he will tweak it to perfection :) The other thing I've been working on, is a new main page layout. You have hopefully read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags I have drafted a main page using the new tags on Main Page/temp which I hope you can take a look at - it's not quite right yet, it needs the box with the image to be tweaked - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. I'm sorry for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thanks all, -- sannse (talk) 21:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi all, I'm switching this tomorrow... unless there are any last minute edits to make? -- sannse (talk) 18:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::And it's live! I'm not sure about the replacement image on the main page, I may have to have another go at that. But I think the skin has worked out well -- sannse (talk) 22:30, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Making a new page How do you make a new page in order to make a new build. I understand you have to copy and past the template, but if you already have a character build posted, how do you make a new one. template table creation problem I created a template Template:Damage ranged table with 10 slots and the table formatting works fine without the variables but as soon as I add variable the last 7 dmg entries refuse to show. Spent too many hours trying to figure it out. Any help? Alatari 00:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Nevermind, I figured it out. Variables are case sensitive... duh! Alatari 07:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC)